Go ahead Do it: Happy Times
by KhAeL
Summary: This is a mini-sequel for my original story "Go ahead...Do it" and will consist of specials and small events before, after and during the proper story. This story will always be labeled "complete" since I don't know when I can update next. Enjoy! MoriXOC
1. A Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!

Morinozuka Estate Kruizawa Branch

A year after Kazu's birth

7:45 p.m.

**C'mon, Kazu-chan! C'mon! Ojiichan is here! C'mon!**

"You know he's not a dog, Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi bluntly said from the couch.

Morinozuka Kazuki, Kazu-chan or Mori-chibi as dubbed by the twins, Tamaki and Hani, is a healthy and happy baby boy. With his parents Morinozuka Takashi and Suzu, they planned to have a nice _quiet_ evening as they welcomed the New Year. But alas, **all plans, as usual, go down the drain **when a skyscraper-sized sleigh-styled float started parading itself around their neighborhood and dropped off 5 peculiar looking elves and one slim Santa.

**Tamaki**: "O-of course I know that! Why do you think I'm trying to teach him how to walk?"

**Hikaru**: "Dono, He's crawling away from you now."

**Tamaki:** "W-wait! Kazu-chan! Don't you want to sped time with your Ojiichan?"

**Twins:** "No. I guess he doesn't."

**Tamaki**: "Shut up you two!"

Kazu softly padded his way to where his busy mother was in the kitchen. Suzu, due to the (expected) unexpected visitors, bought just the right amount of groceries the other day and insisted to make a home-cooked meal for everyone despite all the food the elves and Santa brought from their workplaces (Tokyo, France, Washington and Okinawa). And so, she is now busy brewing some tea for everyone since beverage was just about the only thing everybody else didn't think about.

Except maybe Alcohol. Alcohol is always around.

"Not there, Kazu." Mori stood from his place by the porch and scooped up his beloved son and placed him between his legs as he sat back enclosing Kazu successfully stopping him from going anywhere dangerous.

Everybody stayed in the larger family room since the usual family room wouldn't have enough space for them to play around. The delicacies brought by the guests were carefully being arranged in a more home-y fashion by Suzu in the dining room.

Fujihoka Haruhi sat on the couch with Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaouru on either side of her. Suou Tamaki crouched in the corner grieving over the previous event's revelation, Haninozuka Mitskuni was moving away any sharp object that Kazu might crawl on and Ootori Kyouya was beside Mori on the porch as it overlooked the koi pond.

Kazu lightly tugged on Mori's sleeve and looked at his father with questioning eyes. Mori simply shook his head and his son obediently sat in place. Neither made a sound.

"It's so strange…" Haruhi, Hikaru, Kouru, Hani and Tamaki now huddled together by the couches. "Mori-chibi looks so much like Suzu-sempai but he acts and "talks" like Mori-sempai."

"Don't forget those eyes!" Kaouru whispered "They're just as dull-colored as Mori-sempai but it feels like they can pierce your soul with just one glance!"

"Really?" Hani pitched in "I think Kazu-chan's eyes are big, round and cute! Just like Suzu-chan's!"

"They're the warrior's eyes, I tell you!" Kaouru retorted _'Just like Hani-sempai's when he gets mad…'_

**Hani: **"What was that, Ka-chan?" ***emitting dark aura with a smile***

**Kaouru: **"N-Nothing, sempai!"

"But Kazu-chans voice is the sweetest thing!" Tamaki scratched his chin "Like tiny squeaks of a little duckling…"

"That's 'coz he's a kid, dono." Hikaru chimed "It'll be as deep as Mori-sempai's when he reaches puberty."

"Guess so… I wonder why…"

"**Well he **_**is **_**their **_**son**_** after all." **Haruhi said aloud emphasizing the "is" and "son" part. She mentally smacked herself on the forehead asking the great Kami why she was so close with these idiots.

**Kazu and Mori: *turns heads* *stares***

**Everyone by the couch (except Haruhi): *Freeze***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Okay! Dinner is ready!" **Suzu called out happily and took Kazu from his father as she gave Mori a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you sure you didn't need any help back there, Suzu-sempai?" Haruhi, the unaffected one, nudged each statue as she passed by them making her way to the dining room.

"Oh no." Suzu walked with Haruhi as she carried Kazu "You're our guests. Isn't it or job as **hosts** to serve you?" She said playfully

"Ne, Suzu-chan…" Hani smiled genuinely "Hearing you say that makes me miss our days in the Host Club!"

"Mina-san." Tamaki said solemnly just like how he used to when in the club "Let's enjoy the New Year together… _As a family_…"

(**KhAeL**: Readers, you can now imagine OHSHC season 1's ending song play in the background)

**Haruhi: *smiles*** "Yeah."

**Hilaru and Kaouru: *grins*** "Hehe." "As always."

**Hani: *jumps up and down*** "Haiii!"

**Kyouya: *smirk***

**Suzu: *giggle*** "Oh, Tamaki…"

**Mori: *kisses Kazu on the forehead***

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tamaki said excitedly "Let's dig in! The food looks great!"

**Everyone**: "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

_**Seating arrangement (top to bottom):**_

_**Master's seat (shorter top side of table):**_

_**Mori**_

_**Left side of table:**_

_**Kazu**_

_**Suzu**_

_**Tamaki **_

_**Kyouya**_

_**Right side of table:**_

_**Hani **_

_**Haruhi**_

_**Hikaru**_

_**Kaouru**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Suzu: *making faces while spoon-feeding Kazu*** "Aaam…maam…ahhhm"

**Hani**: "Hehehe. Suzu-chan you look strange."

**Suzu:** "Haha do I really? It's the only way I can get Kazu to ea- Oh dear! Don't spit your food out, sweetie!"

**Haruhi: *smiles*** "Suzu-sempai's a great mom." ***chomps down crab meat*** "Wow… shishisgooth…"

Suzu: "I wouldn't go that far, Haruhi-chan." ***wipes Kazu's face with a napkin*** "I haven't even reached the puberty stage for this little one yet." ***giggles***

**Mori**: "But you'll still make a great mother _and wife_ all the same."

**Suzu: *blush*** "Takashi…"

**Hani: *whispers to Haruhi*** "Oooo, this is so sweet! They look so happy!"

**Haruhi:** "ehehe…They kinda remind me of _Suzu-sempai's parents _when _we_ first met them."

**Kazu:** "Maaam…naaam…mnaaam…" ***makes effort to keep slippery baby oats in mouth***

_**On the lower part of the table…**_

**Twins: **"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

**Tamaki: *gulps 3****rd**** mug of sake* **"Ah!"

**Twins: *woots***

**Tamaki: *points challenge finger at best friend* **"Ha! Beat **THAT**, Kyouya!"

**Kyouya:** "Hmph." ***pushes up glasses* **"All right, then. I will."

_**Back to the upper half…**_

**Haruhi: **"So where's Mitsu-chan, Hani-sempai?"

**Hani: **"Mitsu-chan's stil in the States. She's too young to travel so I made her stay there with her mother. I'm flying back first thing tomorrow."

**Haruhi: **"Mitsu-chan's a few months younger that Kazu, right?"

**Hani: **"Yeah. Right after desperately coming over here for Kazu's birth, after a few months, you all had to fly to the States for Mitsu-chan's!" ***laughs* **"I felt really sorry for Hika-chan and Ka-chan! Jetlag **always** gets them!"

**Suzu: **"You decided to take your family with you on your business trip and we all wanted to see your child, Mitskuni." ***takes off Kazu's bib* **"And, oh boy, did we ever…"

**Hani: **"Hahaha! Everyone was in such a rush! Even Kyo-chan was shocked to hear the sudden news!"

**Haruhi: **"I remember Tamaki-sempai yank me out of a class to get to one of his jets."

**Suzu: **"And I remember that Takashi and I were so confused as to where to leave Kazuki that we had to go on 2 flights just to get to wherever otoosan and okaasan were!"

**Mori: **"But we made it just in time."

**Haruhi**: "To see the twins barf on the doctor!"

**Suzu, Mori, Hani and Haruhi: *laughs***

_**Back down…**_

**Hikaru, Kaouru, Tamaki**: O.O

**Kyouya: *glup* *wipes mouth with sleeve*** "And that makes 10." ***smirk*** "And if I timed it correctly, I finished them at the same time you finished three so, obviously, _I_ win." ***evil aura***

**Hikaru: *dumbfounded*** "Kyouya-sempai, I worship you…"

**Kaouru: *even more dumbfounded*** "I've never seen anyone drink Uma no Reddo Jumbomugs that fast before…"

**Tamaki: *just dumb (for challenging Kyouya)* *twitch***

**Kyouya**: "What was the deal again, Tamaki?" ***eyeglasses reflect light*** "Kufufufu…"

**Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaouru:** _'He's just as creepy as Nekozawa-sempai!'_

**Everyone! Look at the time!**

**11:56**

**11:57**

**11:58**

**11:59**

**12:00**

Eveybody cheered and whooped as they greeted the New Year.

"Awwwwrrriiight!" Tamaki said a little tipsily as he stood on the dining table both unaware of almost stepping on the sushi and glad to be out of Kyouya's attention " It's been - ***hurl***"

**Suzu:** "Tamaki!"

**Kazu: *cries***

**Hani:** "Awww, Tama-chaan…"

**Haruhi:** "Ewwww!"

**Twins:** "Gross, dono!"

**Kyouya:** "Hmph. He shouldn't have drunk that much if he couldn't handle it."

**Mori:** "That's it. Everybody out!"

_And that's how we spent our New Year together…_

_

* * *

_**Hey everyone! Sorry if the story wasn't that great but I though that I'd write a little something at least for the holidays. I can't post this on Jan 01, 2011 so I thought I'd do it today while I can.  
**

**Think of this is a kind of a ChristmasXNewYear special and I'll be writing some more if I have the time so please bear with me! Thanks so much for all of your support and I'm very sorry for the late updates!**

**As usual, reviews and critiques, most especially, are more than welcome!  
**


	2. Things Never Change

Morinozuka Estate  
Karuizawa branch  
9:30 p.m.

"Mhmm... 'Ite-'ite, kaa-an..." Kazu mumbled stifling a yawn as Suzu tucked him in his futon.

Kissing his forehead tenderly "Good night, sweetheart." The woman in her late 20s stood and after one last glimpse of her beloved two-year old, she switched off the lights.

Suzu sighed. _'Two years... it's been two years now since I've had him...' _She rounded a corner and many more hallways greeting random house helps along the way to get to the kitchen. Suzu and Mori were happily married for seven years now. Five of it spent in the Ootori hospitals to finally rid her of that accursed disease. By that time, Mori had already accepted his inheritance and both their parents are now happily spending their retirement either traveling or in the countryside.

"Oh no, my lady. Please, leave the dishwashing to me." Ami, one of the house helps insited, pulling the dirty plate away from her mistress' still fragile hands. Both Suzu and her husband wanted a simpler life in Karuizawa. In a suitable simple dojo, in a simple neighborhood and in a smiple household with their young son. But despite their wishes, they couldn't just fire the remaining house help of the Morinozukas and Sasazukas who were either with their now elderly previous masters tending to their needs, serving other family members of their clans or maintaining the now uninhabited main houses in the city.

Not making the situation any better, a certain _blonde_ decided to _take charge_ (forcibly manipulate), along with a _certain number of individuals_, their architect for their new home in Karuizawa and ended up with a large complex in the outskirts of the city. Neither of the pair worried about the construction at first since **One**, Mori was too busy with running the businesses, **Two**, Suzu was still under observation in the hospital at that time, and **Three**, "trustworthy Kyouya" was there to supervise.

**They were wrong.**

And so, here sat Suzu on the couch. Alone and at peace in her and her husband's private salon.

She suddenly chuckled to herself, sowing one of her husband's torn dresspants, as she remembered Mori throw a fit, or rather, a very strong angry vibe, directed towards a _certain number of individuals _after picking her up from the hospital for a while to, for the first time, see their new home.

_"Bu-But lok at all the SPACE!" _Tamaki had said unsurely _"This will be like the official Host Club Headquarters!"_

Haruhi, Kyouya, the Twins and Hani (at that time):***facepalm*  
**Mori (at that time): ***fume* :(((  
**Suzu in a wheelchair (at that time): **ehehehe...ehe...he... *coughs***

**"Well I see you're in a good mood." **A low voice uttered from behind her.

Suzu sqeaked in surprise and playfully threw a small pillow at her husband's approaching form as he walked around the couch and loosened his tie. "How was work today?" She giggled as Mori nuzzled the croock of her neck "Hey! Be careful! I have a needle right here!"

"Stressful as always." he said, voice muffled as he playfully nipped at his wife's skin. Suzu gently set the now perfectly sewn dresspants on the nearby coffee table as she once again squirmed under her husband's strong grip around her waist "Stop that! It tickles..." She laughed softly nipping Mori's earlobe slowly. "Kazu's already asleep." She whispered flicking her tongue at said body part. "Suzu..." Mori moaned, invading her lips as he slowly and sensually sucked on his wife's tongue. "Takashi!" Suzu breathed as her husband undid her obi. "I want... to take you all over again..." He panted as Suzu latched on the base of his neck, ghosting her finger tips over his still lean yet well-defined torso under his cream button-down shirt. "Oh Kami..." He sighed as he felt his wife trail her hands lower and lower-

_**Kiss Kiss Fall in Love! Kisu...**  
_Suzu's phone rang.

On the screen:  
***insert goofy 24-year old Tamaki pic here*  
**Accept Call/Decline Call

**Mori ****and Suzu: **_'_***sigh***_ Some things never change...'_

* * *

**Sorry if it was too short. Hehe I just needed a breather from my SebbyXOC fic... I ran out of ideas... Correct me if I made any mistakes please!**


	3. Dominance?

**It's been a while since I wrote something for this fic, ne? :) this little chap happens on episode four in the anime.** **Meeting Renge. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's a full day today." Suzu mused, stacking some documents.

It wasn't her first day, really, but it amazes her to see how many people actually come here after school just to see the hosts. And they pay an extremely large amount, too.

The music room was decorated traditionally this time. As in, with tatami mats, some indoor plants, individual platforms for every host and etc. etc. The twins were even kind enough to lend them some kimonos from their mother's collection. Kyouya mentioned they had rental fees for those, of course, but Mori assured her hers was already paid for.

It confused her at first as to why her fiancé asked her parents to permit her to attend the academy as a boy and join the host club, but she could ask him that another time. It wasn't like she hated her time there. It was fun talking to the clients and interacting with the club members. She needed that after all the time she spent in the hospital so it was all good.

"Ah, Suzu-sempai," Kyouya greeted, sitting seiza-style beside her "I see you've organized some of the club's files. That was very kind of you. I planned to do it myself but your help is appreciated."

"It's the least I could do. All of you welcomed me so warmly into the group, after all."

Kyouya was as prim as always, donning his elegant brown kimono. "The kimono, suits you, Ootori-san." Suzu softly spoke.

"Still not used to calling us by our first names, I see?" He chuckled "Please. Just call me Kyouya. And if I may, Suzu-sempai, you look even more radiant in your kimono. The twins chose well."

Wearing a bright red kimono matched with an white haori and obi, Sasazuka Suzu brought herself as the true heir to the Sasazuka line, radiating an aura of both gentlness and authority in accordance as to how she was trained by her elders in the clan. It was this fact that drew her clients to her in the club. They enjoy her company simply because of her soft-spoken nature and unnecessary politeness that give them a fresh breath of how the traditional Japanese nobles carry themselves both publicly and privately.

"Thank you, Kyouya-kun." She lightly bowed "Right. I should remember that. Old habits are hard to break. I'm just not used to addressing others with their given name, excluding Mitskuni and Takashi. That is how I was raised, after all."

"That is true." Kyouya adjusted his gasses as he laid out a calligraphy set on table "But try giving change a chance. You don't know." He shrugged, eying Mori as he approached their table "Maybe it'll be good for you."

"Suzu." Takashi spoke, taking Suzu's hand as he helped her step down the platform.

"Hai, Takashi? Is something the matter?" She asked, following his hand's gentle nudges to get her to spin in a slow circle in front of him.

"No." Mori shook his head "You look good."

A faint blush dusting her cheeks, she replied "A-Ah. Thank you. Your kimono fits you, as well."

**Kyaaaaa~**

A group of clients swooned as they watched "They look so good, together~!"

* * *

"Hello, Haruhi-chan. How are you holding up?"

The kimono the twins chose for Haruhi was an earth green piece worn under a pink haori. The two ladies, who are looked upon as males by the school, sat side-by-side in a platform near Kyouya's. Takashi dimissed himself after exchanging a few words with Suzu to look for Mitskuni.

"I'm fine, thanks, Suzu-sempai. But..." Haruhi sweatdropped as she watched the twins with their customers "They're fooling around again..."

"Haruhi-kun!" Two ladies interrupted "Your kimono look is cute, too! You look just like a girl!"

"And Suzu-sempai's look fits him so well!" Another piped up "It makes him look like a feudal princess!"

"Ahh..." "Thank you..." Suzu and Haruhi said in union.

"Haruhi, you have a designation" Kyouya spoke.

Suzu noticed Hani approach from the distance. It appeared Hani had lost a zaori and was crying. Seeing this made Suzu worry. She was just about to stand up before she caught Mori's eyes. _Don't worry _they read, him showing her the other sandal behind his back _It's only for show_.

Suzu sat back down and nodded at his silent explenanation. She always found it amusing to watch her best friends act like the way they do here in the host club. Granted, it wasn't too far off to how they usually act around her but it was funny to see the ever so stoic Takashi go along with Mitskuni's plans to entertain their clients.

"Takashi!" Hani flung himself at his cousin, earning squeals from their clients.

Suzu giggled, lightly clapping her hands when she caught Takashi looking at her.

"Suzu-sempai!" Hikaru called.

"Could you come here for a bit?" Kaouru continued.

"Yes? Is something the matter?" Suzu walked over to where the twins and Haruhi stood.

Hikaru lay a hand on her left shoulder, "We wanted Haruhi here to see how the teary eyes affect the hosts' charm."

Kaouru mirrored his brother's action with her other shoulder, "And since she wouldn't believe us even after she saw our performance.."

"We were hoping _you'd_ give it a shot!" They both said in union, grinning.

"Geez, would you stop bothering Suzu-sempai, you two?" Haruhi sighed.

"N-No, it's fine." Suzu smiled sheepishly "I'd love to give it a try. But I'm not that good of an actor, though."

"Nah, it's fine!" Kaouru held her shoulders as his twin gently applied the eye drops "Trying them on will be good enough, sempai."

"Hmm..." Suzu nodded, catching a "teardrop" with her finger.

"Suzu." Mori lifted her chin up, worry etched into his onyx eyes. "Suzu-chan... Why're you crying..?" Hani mumbled as he was perched around Mori's shoulders.

In the clients' eyes, pink bubbles floated around them as the trio glowed with an ethereal light. A flower bed of soft blooming lillies surrounded them, radiating a sense of security as Mori cupped Suzu's cheek, brushing away the tears with his thumb.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~!**

"See?" The twins grinned smugly.

_'Ugh... I should have known'_ Haruhi facepalmed.

* * *

"Uhmm... Kyouya-kun... Is this such a good idea?" Suzu whispered as she served tea to the hosts as they waited for their respective scenes "I mean... Doesn't she seem a bit... Out there?"

"Totally." "Reeeeally out there." Hikaru and Kaouru drawled.

"Suzu-chaaaan!" Mitskuni jumped, latching himself on Suzu' back "She's scary!"

"Yeah." Takashi nodded, standing beside Suzu.

"The Houshakujis are important business partners to my family so I request that everyone bear with this a little longer." Kyouya lightly replied "After all, we might gain something from this experience, yes?"

**Everyone**: No. -_-

"I don't think I'll ever learn anything acting like some pervert..." Suzu sighed. Renge Houshakuji, the new self-proclaimed female manager of the Host Club, assigned new characters for the hosts earlier today. It just so happened that the role assigned to her was _bold flirt _since "with that pretty face, you can't possibly be that courteous", as Renge put it.

Suzu felt Mori's large hand on her shoulder. "Takashi?" He sent her a reassuring smile telling her it'll be fine. "Mhm. I hope you're right, Takashi." She nodded _'It can't get any worse than this, right?'_

* * *

"Ooooh? Aren't you just a sweetie." Suzu tugged on Mori's tie bringing him closer to her "Following your childhood friend around like a little puppy."

The two stood in a secluded corner of the school with Suzu against the wall, tugging on Mori's tie, keeping him close.

"Have you ever felt like being in charge...?" Suzu huskily whispered, loosening her own tie, exposing her neck "...Knowing what it feels like to be a man?"

**CUT!**

The moment Renge called out to them, Suzu immediately let go of Mori as the latter jumped three feet away from her as she clumsilly tried to tie her school necktie back on, both breathing hard.

_**Oh Kami that was so HOT! **_Mori's conscience boomed.

_'Sh-shut up!'_

"Yeeeeeees! That was _perfect_! You really outdid yourselves there, sempais! Good job!" Renge gushed, giving them a thumbs up "Camera man! Did you get all that?" "Yes, ma'am!"

"Takashi..." Mori heard Suzu walk over, keeping her distance "I... That was... That was so improper!"

_'Suzu...'_

"Please forgive me." Suzu whispered, holding herself.

Mori walked over, resting his hand behind her neck and bringing her closer to him in a one-handed hug "It's fine." He mumbled, feeling her nod against his chest.

"Mooooeeeeeeee~~~~!" Renge wailed "Camera man! Did you get all that!" "Yes, ma'am!"

"I don't get it." Hikaru said, placing a hand under his chin "If Suzu-sempai is supposed to be a flirt, shouldn't Renge-chan make her hit on girls? Since she's supposed to be a guy and all."

Kaouru shrugged "Who knows what kind of crazy things happen in that cracked brain of hers. Besides, I think Mori-sempai enjoyed himself just then." They both snickered in the sidelines, watching a flustered Suzu-sempai in the distance talk to a just as flustered but not as obvious Mori-sempai.

* * *

"Phew." Suzu sighed, wiping off some frosting on Hani's cheeks after he ate cake "I'm glad the Renge problem was sorted out peacefully, ne, Mitskuni?"

"Mmmhmm! I'm glad Haru-chan was able to talk some sense into her. Renge-chan isn't really that scary, after all!" Hani cheered after Mori set down another slice of cake in front of him.

"Yes and we even gained double the price we spent on the shoot." Kyouya smiled, triumphantly "All's well that ends well."

**Twins**: Yeah. At our expense. -_-

"Oh hush, you two." Suzu laughed, seeing Renge whisk Haruhi away to her home to play more video games, with Tamaki and the twins chasing after them.

Mori looked at Suzu as she laughed, her cheerful expression embedded permanently in his memory.

_'Hey.'_

_**'What?'**_

'_Thanks. It was a good idea to bring her here._'

_**'Hmm. Yeah. Guess it was.'**_

_'...'_

'_**You think she'd be the type whose into S&M?'**_

_'Shut up.'_

* * *

**Phew it's been a while. I think I'll write more haha. This happens before anything important happens in the main story haha**


End file.
